


In The Case of Ryuji

by ly3kk, orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day, akira knows how to suck dick though, it's all just sex guys, ryuji learned from porn, virgin!akira, virgin!ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly3kk/pseuds/ly3kk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryuji just wants to hang out with his best friend until morning, but what happens when something sparks within him?





	In The Case of Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic inspired by 'the case of ryuji' from the valentines day ova. ryuji's line "lets hang out until morning" made me and my friend think that they were gonna fuck- so me and my friend stella teamed up and collabed on this 6k fic of pure smut. hope you enjoy

“Close the shop already! Let’s hang out until morning!” Ryuji spoke impatiently, tapping his fingers against the wooden table he was so acquainted with whilst Akira stared down at the chocolate with a surprised expression. But- was that the tiniest glimpse of fondness within his stormy dark eyes? No, it couldn’t be. Not for Ryuji, at least. Sputtering, the blonde quickly shook the forbidden thoughts from his head, standing up abruptly to head to Akira’s room.

The walk up the stairs felt like an eternity. Ryuji felt something stuck in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that made him nervous. Looking back, Akira seemed calm as usual; nothing was bothering him. Ryuji envied that part of the brunet: those stoic expressions that laid dormant within. How does he do it? How can he stay at ease in the worst situations imaginable? Well, that’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Ryuji couldn’t expect less. He himself was loud and emotional; the polar opposite of Akira. He was reckless. Thinking with his gut rather than his head, he got himself into trouble every now and then. Lost in his thoughts, Ryuji didn’t notice the wooden door in front of him, hitting face first with a slam.

Quickly snapping back, the teen rubbed his sore nose with his hand as he cursed under his breath. Having heard Akira’s frantic words of concern behind him, he opened the door and crashed on the futon.

“You okay?” Akira asked softly, laying a hand on Ryuji’s back. The hand felt warm, even between the thick layers of his jacket.

“Yeah! Don’t worry, somethin’ like that won’t hurt me. I’m strong.” Ryuji snickered, turning his head so his cheek was up against the cushions. His gaze wavered up at Akira who nodded and began to unravel the small chocolate he was given moments before. Curiously paying attention to Akira’s long fingers unravel the chocolate from its wrapper, Ryuji started to think about Akira’s hands themselves. They hold so much power, as he’s seen what they’re capable of within the depths of Mementos and Palaces. But, at the same time- they’re gentle. They hold kindness within their grasp. The blonde frowned at his strange metaphorical thinking and started observing the appearance of his friend’s hands. The pale white skin. Long, slender fingers. Smooth and clean cut fingernails. Ryuji often found himself thinking about Akira’s hands- how they’d feel around his own. How they’d feel hanging off his neck or against his chest. Or, his...

Feeling his face flush heavily, the blonde aggressively shook his head, earning a bizarre look from Akira in the process. He gave him a frail smile in response as he sighed heavily, continuing to watch Akira before shock crossed his face.

It was a plain sight- one where Akira is placing the chocolate between his lips, slowly pushing it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the confection before it disappeared. The brunet then pulled out his finger, breaking a string of saliva before staring at it.

_Oh, fuck._

Ryuji felt his breath leave his body as he gulped, trying to rid the sudden dryness of his throat. His face and ears were stained red whilst his eyes were blown wide mouth agape. He tried to stop gawking at Akira, but his gut felt incredibly stiff and heavy. He sensed the other’s confused stare burning his body before it trailed down to his pants, widening just like Ryuji’s and quickly snapping up, making direct contact. A blush started to form to complement Ryuji’s own.

“R-Ryuji..?” The once composed Akira broke, feeling his chest constrict with the very thought of his best friend getting turned on just by him eating chocolate alone- but he wasn’t complaining.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Quickly shoving his hands in his lap, Ryuji shuddered, feeling quite ashamed of himself for the untimely sight that Akira had to see. “Shit man- I’m sorry! For real, I didn’t think this would happen... I can leave if you want-” Looking down with shame, he didn’t notice Akira walking up to him and kneeling in front of him with a soft hand under his chin.

“Hey... I don’t want you to go. I was just surprised. I didn’t think you felt this way about me...” Tilting Ryuji’s head to face him, Akira’s face was soft and tender, and it made Ryuji burst with fondness. Eyes glancing down to his lips, Ryuji felt himself become lost in the moment before Akira quickly got up, grabbing both of Ryuji’s hands and leading him to the window by his bed.

“Hey, wait-“

“I wanna kiss you here, under the moonlight...” Akira hushed, taking a step closer as the teens’ bodies flushed together. Ryuji could feel his chest pound against Akira’s.

_Fuck, is this for real??_

Wrapping his shaking arms around Akira’s slim waist, the two slowly leaned in, lips meeting in the middle. Ryuji imagined his first kiss to be filled with passion, with fireworks exploding within his head. He imagined it to be a more intense experience- but right now? It felt comforting, like standing here, kissing Akira... was natural. He preferred this much more to the grandiose idea in his head. Feeling the kiss deepen, Akira moved his head, allowing for more space as he held Ryuji’s cheek, licking his bottom lip for more access.

“Wait, what are you-“ 

“Shhh... just let me kiss you.” Akira breathed, using a free hand to remove his glasses.

“But,”

“I need you, Ryuji.”

Ryuji’s heart sank, thumping against his chest. His legs suddenly felt weak as if they were succumbing to gravity. He thought he would burst any second.

_What the hell?_

That voice. That’s not Akira. That’s a completely different person. It felt powerful and assertive. It was as if... Joker was commanding him. In that case, Ryuji couldn’t resist. The passion that he had imagined was bubbling in his chest, leaving him no choice but to listen to his leader. He even started to want him too.

The blonde granted what the other desired, letting Akira move on.

Akira pressed himself up against Ryuji, his leg sliding between the other’s thighs before bumping into a certain something. Ryuji let out a soft moan from the contact before closing his eyes and gulping. He completely forgot about his erection, but it was too late now. It was persisting, making his jeans feel all the tighter.

“Oh, I forgot about this…” Akira trailed off, a smirk laid evident on his face as his hand drifted down Ryuji’s cheek. It wandered down his chest and rested on his twitching bulge, making Ryuji gasp from a mixture of surprise and arousal. He swallowed hard as he felt Akira’s warm breath tickling his ear.

“Akira,” He whimpered, biting his lip when the other ran his fingers between his legs. Now he desperately needed the other; the teasing was starting to irritate him.

“Hmm?” The brunet hummed in response, taking his time in marking Ryuji and sliding off his jacket.

The cool air caused the blonde to shiver as he withdrew his arms from the garment. He felt the other begin to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, contrasting his cold skin with warm sensations. Akira eventually moved down, slowly biting Ryuji’s collarbone. He smirked in satisfaction as he elicited a low moan.

“Damn,” Ryuji rasped, gripping the other’s hair with his hand.

“Feel good?” Akira purred between kisses.

“Yeah...”

Ryuji jerked up at the touch of Akira’s hand on his erection, almost forgetting about it once more. 

The brunet already began rubbing his crotch before he could say a word, earning a couple of moans. He gave it a light squeeze before his gaze wandered back to Ryuji.

“I bet you wanted to know what my mouth would feel like after watching me eat that chocolate,” Akira cooed, caressing the tip of Ryuji’s bulge with his thumb.

Ryuji’s heart raced at the thought, his breathing growing heavy. He wanted to object but felt too embarrassed to say anything; that _was_ what he was thinking.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

The other let out a growl at Akira’s remark, shooting him an annoyed look.

“Dude, stop playing games and get to it already!” Ryuji squirmed impatiently, evoking a smug grin from Akira.

“Sorry, sorry,” The brunet said amusingly while sinking to his knees. “I didn’t know you wanted me _that_ bad.”

The blush on Ryuji’s cheeks grew stronger as Akira started unzipping his pants. Akira looked up and smirked as he revealed the other’s boxers, stained with pre-cum.

“Shit,” Ryuji cursed under his breath. He knew Akira loved getting reactions out of him and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Akira tugged at Ryuji’s garments before making eye contact with him again.

“I’m not going easy on you.”

There it was again; that deep, rough tone. It made Ryuji melt every time. He even felt a little scared, but he was aroused more than anything.

The brunet pulled off his boxers, almost aggressively.

“Oh, wow.”

Ryuji tried not to feel self-conscious, reminding himself to just let everything happen. Still, something about the other teen’s gaze made him fidget a bit.

Akira watched Ryuji’s erect cock spring out as if it was eager to be taken in. He chuckled as he rubbed the tip, feeling a little bit of cum pooling there. “You’re definitely excited,” He said, his voice heavy with hunger.

“Shit- get on with it—“ Ryuji urged in a loud whisper.

Akira obliged, leaning in and kissing the tip of Ryuji’s length. 

Ryuji bit back a moan, putting his hand on the back of the other’s head. Akira began to lick Ryuji’s shaft from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the slit before sucking it. His hands rubbed and squeezed what he didn’t have in his mouth.

_Holy fucking shit…_

Cries of pleasure rumbled in the blonde’s throat as his grip became tighter. How is Akira so damn good at this? Hell if he knew. In an attempt to relax, he closed his eyes so he could enjoy the sensations the other was giving him.

Akira broke away from Ryuji’s shaft, letting a string of saliva form between it and his wet tongue. He took the last of the saliva with his finger before putting it in his mouth, lifting his gaze to meet Ryuji’s.

“You taste even better than the chocolate,” The brunet smirked.

Ryuji felt an intense blush spread across his face. God damn. Akira’s just so perfect at everything.

The blonde’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt the other tongue the head of his cock once more, taking more of him into his mouth with every stroke.

“ _Fuck,_ Akira, that’s good…” Ryuji mumbled through a moan, letting his head fall back.

The brunet allowed the melody of Ryuji’s sensual moans to motivate him as he pulled his tongue along the underside of his friend’s throbbing length, sending him into an almost violent shudder.

Ryuji inhaled sharply in surprise, not expecting the sudden burst of bliss. “I-I’m gonna..” He breathed, huffing as his hands entangled in Akira’s messy black hair. He could feel himself come to the brink of climax, thrusting himself further in Akira’s mouth for more access. But with a sudden pull, the other drew back with a pop. A smirk had formed on his reddened lips. He couldn’t let Ryuji finish; at least, not yet. Lazy hands grasping the now slick cock, Akira stared up at Ryuji with a hazy look, eyes filled to the brim with lust.

“H-Hey...Why’d you stop?” Ryuji panted raggedly, a hint of irritation in his voice. He felt like he was being toyed with, teased to oblivion.

“You know I want you, right?” Akira whispered heavily, giving a teasing lick to the tip of Ryuji’s member- earning a small flinch in the process.

“Y-Yeah...?” Ryuji convulsed, feeling completely and utterly exposed.

“Well...I do want you. All of you.”

Standing up, Akira placed a hand on his chest, eyes fluttering down to look at Ryuji’s still erect cock before going back up to look him in his caramel eyes. He heard a harsh gulp accompanied by a feeble reply.

“Really...? Me?” Ryuji still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This seemingly perfect man… wanted him? Out of all people?

“Yes, you. No one else is my best friend, and no one else sticks by my side as you do.” Taking Ryuji’s hands, the calloused met the soft as he slowly guided the blonde to his bed. Akira fell back, arms lifted high and dark locks of hair spread out under him. His shirt slid up, revealing soft, porcelain skin that yearned to be stained with marks. On his face laid the sly curl of a smile, gaze gleaming with need. “So, please.”

“Come and take me… Ryuji~.”

There was no going back. Quickly shuffling before his body could protest, the blonde crawled on top, legs on both sides as he caged Akira in.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this shit… What if I’m no good? I don’t know as much as he does. I’m gonna fuck up--_

“Ryuji,”

The soothing tune of Akira’s voice snapped him back to reality. Ryuji blinked, his gaze making contact with the brunet’s.

“Just let go. You’ll be fine.”

Ryuji felt himself grow hot. How is he supposed to let go? 

“Please. I really want you.”

Akira let out a low, needy moan as his mouth hung open in desperation. He then began to rub his crotch with his free hand as he felt Ryuji’s anticipating stare drift down his body.

_Shiiiit. What the fuck._

Just a second ago, Akira was overpowering him?? What the hell just happened?

It doesn’t matter anymore… Ryuji had no time or will to overthink things here. The dangerous sight of Akira touching himself, _begging_ Ryuji to fuck him. It made his chest pound. The blonde felt more pre-cum trickle down his trembling cock. He couldn’t take it anymore. With a gulp, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly starting to pull it off. Feeling vulnerable, he felt a warm hand caress his cheek, pulling him out of his intruding thoughts.

“Hey- don’t think about it so much.” Akira faintly laughed, trying to get rid of any nervousness that struck within Ryuji. “You’re perfect… now c’mere.” 

Nodding wordlessly, Ryuji leaned down slowly, as it felt like time froze to an aching stop. Lips colliding, Akira gave a small whimper, wrapping his arms around the blondes’ neck. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth slightly, tangling his own tongue with Ryuji’s. It felt like a burst of euphoria- bodies filling with heat and need as the two boys let out sighs of pleasure. Hands trailing down the other’s torso, Ryuji’s hand rested upon Akira’s clothed erection. After pulling away from the sloppy kiss, he laid his palm flat and started to grind it against the bulge.

“A-Ah...Ryuji..” Akira’s chest tightened, a groan escaping past his lips. His erect dick was twitching in his pants, begging to be freed. And its wish would soon be granted.

“Let’s get you out of these jeans- and shirt too while we’re at it,” Ryuji muttered as he hastily slid Akira’s clothes off. The other seemed quite surprised at the pace, watching his garments being thrown onto the floor.

The two brushed their lips together once more as Ryuji leaned down. With a grunt of approval from Akira, he explored the brunet’s body with his hands, caressing his soft skin. He trailed down his arms and stomach, taking a moment to appreciate his sturdy build.

“Looks like all that training paid off, huh,” Ryuji grinned at the other. Akira smiled fondly before groaning at the kisses Ryuji was leaving ever so fervently on his neck and chest. Their eyes locked as Ryuji shot a smug look, getting a puzzled expression in return. His lips drifted further down, this time meeting Akira’s inner thigh.

“Mmh-- Ryuji...” Akira mewled, making it obvious to the other that he was sensitive there.

Having satisfied Akira, Ryuji felt a boost of confidence. He made sure to give more deliberate kisses, receiving quite a few moans in return.

“Am I doing good?” The blonde looked up, letting his hot breath tickle the flesh below him.

“You’re doing great,” Akira heaved in response.

“Good, cause I wanna repay the favor,” Ryuji smirked, taking the supple pale skin into his mouth, teeth grazing as he made it his mission to cover Akira’s inner thighs with red and purple bruises. Sucking on the skin, he heard Akira’s soft moans above him. Eyes tightly shut as Akira’s grip on Ryuji’s hair seemed to intensify. 

_That’s enough teasing- time for the main event._

Ryuji pulled his face away from in between Akira’s thighs, turning to face what he yearned for the most. With hesitant hands, Ryuji softly gripped Akira’s erection, already taking note from how slick it was due to Akira’s pre-cum leaking down.

“Excited, now, are we?” Ryuji teased, earning a slight tug on his hair as a response. He gave a soft chuckle before paying his full attention to please Akira.

Hands starting to move, they wrapped at the base of Akira’s shaft, gliding up and down with a clumsy movement. Ryuji’s finger circled the slit of Akira’s dick, teasing as he applied more pressure, earning a small gasp in the process. He loved hearing the sounds that his Leader gave- it made him feel all the more powerful. Ryuji had Akira within his grasp, breaking down with the feeling of absolute euphoria.

Akira let out a small moan, hand covering his mouth to block out most of the shameful noises. If you asked him what he thought he’d be doing on Valentine’s Day, his answer wouldn’t be doing Ryuji. Snapping out of his thoughts, Akira ground his dick against Ryuji’s hands, trying to get more friction as the pit in his stomach grew, aching to be touched more. 

“R-Ryuji...Please..Ah-” Akira panted, feeling the sweat already start to accumulate throughout his body. He couldn’t get enough of Ryuji, he wanted to feel the boy, all of him. Every inch of his skin was to be exposed before Akira.

Getting a clue of what Akira wanted so desperately, Ryuji started to lower his head, hot mouth engulfing Akira. Tongue swirling around the tip, Ryuji went further down, sucking as drool started to leak from the corner of his mouth. Hands wrapping what his mouth couldn’t, Ryuji started to bob his head, hands rotating as he hollowed out his cheeks, trying to gain more access.

“F-Fuck! R-Ryuji..you’re- you’re so good..! Mmph-” Legs immediately closing shut as a bodily response, Akira looked down. The sight of Ryuji smothered between his thighs did something to Akira. Chest pounding and head whirling, his head fell back on the pillow as his hips rolled. His hips rose and fell, trying to get more of Ryuji’s mouth on him. The feeling of white-hot fire coursed through his veins, making his body all the warmer. Akira glanced down, spotting Ryuji and making direct contact. When Ryuji looked away, Akira tightened his grip on Ryuji’s bed of messy blonde hair and forced him to look up with a tug.

“Look at me,” Akira demanded, his voice turning into one of forcefulness. It reminded Ryuji of Joker, making his dick twitch beneath him. Obeying, Ryuji bored into Akira’s deep dark eyes, feeling the intimacy between them spark even more. He could sense something building up in the other’s cock accompanied by hitched breaths signaling that Akira was close.

Ryuji’s movements became more sloppy, gagging on Akira’s length as he finally pulled off, sitting up with a start. Mouth stained red and eyes were blown wide once again, He heard his Leader’s whine of protest, but Ryuji just cleared his throat, suddenly growing more nervous.

“That’s what you get,” The blonde muttered anxiously, satisfied with his revenge but also hopeful that the other won’t get upset.

“Okay then,” Akira grumbled, getting a dazed look from the other. “So now you gotta answer the question- where’d you learn how to do that?”

“Uh…” Ryuji’s face flushed, suddenly too embarrassed to speak of his learnings.

“It’s porn, isn’t it.”

“W-What..?! How’d you..”

“I know you, Ryuji. Like you know me.” Akira rested a hand on Ryuji’s cheek, smiling softly.

The sudden softness of the situation made Ryuji smile. But he quickly realized what was happening, and the scenario dawned on him. He was sitting between a naked Akira’s thighs, and his face exploded with red- his cheeks burning.

“Anyway...D-Do you have the uh-” Coughing into his fist, Ryuji’s voice went faint.

“I assume you mean the condom and lube...Yeah, I do.” Akira raised an eyebrow with a coy grin. He loved seeing Ryuji get all antsy. 

“W-What?! Really?”

“Takemi forced them on me. I wasn’t in a position to decline,” Akira dumbly spoke, shrugging. 

“That makes sense..” Ryuji suddenly grew quiet, feeling the gravity of the situation at hand. Before, he was lost within the wisps of lust and need, but now? The pit in his stomach came back.

_Holy shit...I’m gonna fuck Akira-_

“Ryuji…? Don’t think so hard about it. I’m in the same boat.” Akira’s faint voice filled the room, filled with kindness and softness.

“What? So, you’re a virgin too?!” Ryuji shouted. But one thing confused him. “Then how’d you know how to uh- give great blowjobs like that?”

“Old school, I had a certain-- friend. It’s all in the past now, right?” Lifting himself, Akira rested a hand on the back of Ryuji’s neck and pulled him close, lips grazing Ryuji’s ear. His hot breath sent shivers down Ryuji’s back.

“I want you to fuck me until I see stars, Ryuji...” Akira spoke seductively, tone dripping with need and mystery.

Ryuji’s already hard dick grew even harder at the commanding voice. When did Akira become so dirty?? Though, Ryuji was in no place to complain. Reaching over Akira to open his desk, Ryuji’s hand shuffled around a bit before he grazed a cool piece of plastic. His fingers twitched, already aware of what he was about to grab. He also took the bottle right beside it. Holding the two items in question with trembling hands, Ryuji let out a deep breath and psyched himself up. Turning his head, Ryuji widened his eyes, his stomach doing flips at the sight in front of him. Looks like Akira got too impatient.

There he was, fucking himself with his own two fingers. His face was twisted into one of bliss. Eyes shut tight and mouth open, his fingers plunged in and out of himself. Sticking his other hand in his mouth, his tongue swirled around his fingers, spit disconnecting as he switched hands, face turning to the side to face Ryuji with a weak smile. His body rocked back and forth, grinding himself down on his fingers. Akira curled his knuckle, hitting his prostate with a cry. The only sounds present within the silent room was Akira’s beautiful moans and the wet sounds of his fingers fucking himself.

“I-I’m ready…” Akira panted, eyes half-lidded and dark.

Ryuji’s jaw dropped, that very image of the brunet replaying over and over again in his mind. He was aching to fuck Akira’s brains out.

Opening the packaging with his teeth, Ryuji gained a bit of confidence from the sharp inhale Akira reacted with. Did he look hot? He hoped so. Not having time to self reflect, Ryuji exhaled, clumsily rolling the condom over his erect dick with shaky hands- the blonde grabbed the lube and squirted some in his hands. A soft moan erupted from his throat as he fully lathered himself, aligning his dick with Akira’s throbbing ass.

Ryuji locked his arms under Akira’s legs, wrapping them around his neck for more space, Akira stared up at him with a shocked expression, before it morphed into one of seduction. Ryuji slowly pushed himself in, already feeling the warmth surround his dick, he let out a soft grunt whilst Akira whined. 

“I’m gonna enter- tell me if it hurts,” Ryuji said. Akira gave a nod and Ryuji pushed his dick further in, beginning to move a bit before he heard a curse from Akira. His face was scrunched up; must be because of the unfamiliarity of the situation.

“H-Hold up...Let me get used to this-” Akira panted, trying to let himself relax before he cued Ryuji to start moving again with a smile. He felt a rush of a mixture of pain and pleasure. His ass felt so full, and it felt euphoric. His breath hitched as he cried out with a moan. Hands wrapping around the bedsheets, his eyes were shut tight before an aggressive hand grabbed his chin- forcing him to look at who did it.

“Look at me.” Ryuji spat, throwing Akira’s previous words back in his face with a smirk. Akira was about to speak before his body lurched suddenly, throat erupting with a loud moan. Ryuji was thrusting aggressively, one hand rested firmly on Akira’s chin while the other one was lazily jerking him off.

Akira felt his body grow weak and tense, his stomach was tightening and his face was flushed with a crimson. He never would have thought he’d be here-- getting fucked by his best friend on Valentine’s Day.

The brunet arched his back, grinding down on the other’s length in an attempt to let it sink deep inside him. It rubbed against all the right places until he was nearly shaking, his breath echoing in short, stunted pants.

“R-Ryu...ji…” Akira moaned as he felt the forceful twitches of the blonde’s cock in his passage. Pleasure overcame Akira as he began to move in sync with Ryuji’s animalistic thrusts, his whines growing louder with each jerk of his hips. Harsh moans of lustful sex filled the room until he was lightheaded from the heavy scent the two were making together.

“Fuck, you’re tight--”

“Ha-harder… Ryuji…”

Akira felt his gut drop as the heat building up inside him suddenly stopped. Ryuji had pulled out, a worried expression crossing his face.

“What are you-”

“Be quiet for a sec,” The blonde whispered loudly, his gaze snapping to the window by the bed.

The air was still for a moment before Akira shot the other a resentful stare. “There isn-”

“I wanna light fireworks! Can we? I bought some.”

“You went by yourself?”

“Yup. I ran into Ann on the way back, though.”

“Alright. Let’s be careful with these; I don’t want to get the smoke on me.”

_The girls were outside?_

Akira’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked back at Ryuji. However, the teen didn’t share his expression.

“Turn over,” Ryuji muttered.

“What? We can’t just...”

“I said, _turn over_.”

The brunet blinked in sheer amazement. What is Ryuji doing?

He had no choice but to comply, shifting his body so that he laid flat on his chest. He turned his head to glance at Ryuji; the blonde’s eyes were ablaze with hunger as he looked down at Akira.

“Daaang! I made a huge one!”

Akira was about to object before Ryuji rammed up inside him with a forceful push, earning a sharp gasp. His mouth hung open in a flurry of emotions as his own erection twitched on the damp mattress underneath. With a shiver, Akira grasped loose bedsheets before cursing under his breath. “T-They’re going to hear us,” He said in a hushed tone.

“Ann, look! Look!”

“You said you wanted me to fuck you until you see stars,” Ryuji growled deeply, leaning down so that his breath reached the other’s ear. Akira shuddered in response.

“So that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Suddenly, Akira felt his head being shoved down into the bed while he was pounded from behind. The unexpected surge of pleasure caused his heart to flutter, his knees buckling from Ryuji’s sharp thrusts. He hated to admit it but being fucked mercilessly in earshot of his friends aroused him even more. He was risking it all.

Akira began to tremble when Ryuji used one hand to caress the brunet’s hard cock, letting out a long moan. He heard a low snarl in the other’s throat before another hand suddenly covered his mouth.

“Shuddup or they’ll hear.”

Engulfed in desire, Akira let his mouth hang as Ryuji slid in his fingers. He began to suck excess pre-cum off the tips, lathering them with his saliva. The muffled moans that erupted alongside his clenching passage drove Ryuji to desperation, his thrusts now rough and hard. He could feel Akira tensing up again: a sign that he was about to burst.

The blonde leaned down, taking in the hot, dizzying smell of the other’s arousal. He began to move faster as his slick hand glided up and down Akira’s pulsating member. At the same, he kissed the back of the brunet’s ear, savoring the erotic sounds that countered.

“Hah-- R-Ryuji…” Akira whimpered into Ryuji’s fingers. “Please… Don’t stop…”

His moans became incoherent as he shut his eyes tightly. “I’m gonna-- I’m gonna--”

Ryuji sank forward to give Akira more vigorous jerks, his thumb now circling Akira’s tip. Running his fingers down the other’s tongue, he whispered softly,

“Come on Akira… That’s it.”

“Woah, Makoto! It’s coming!”

Feeling the tip of Ryuji’s cock pounding into his prostate, Akira’s hips stuttered of their own accord, feeling the hot, white heat build up and his chest tighten. He squeezed the sheets below him, letting his tongue dip out as he cried out in ecstasy. A stream of salty, musky fluid spurted out of his length, coating the bed with thick cum.

“Mmh, hey, don’t forget ‘bout me...” Ryuji breathed as he continued to push into the brunet. Watching Akira climax in pleasure caused his dick to pulsate, his grunts becoming more stunted by the minute.

“Ryuji,” Akira panted heavily, still recovering from his orgasm. “Come on my face.”

“Fuck, I’m coming--”

Near his limit, Ryuji quickly pulled out, frantically sliding the condom off of his throbbing cock before getting up.

“C’mere.” The blonde gestured the other to come closer, his free hand shakily jacking himself off.

Akira smiled, crawling over in front of Ryuji. His mouth fell open with a smirk as his tongue hung out, eagerly waiting to lap up the other’s semen.

“Ahn-- Akira…” Ryuji moaned at the sight whilst keeping himself quiet. Before he knew it, ropes of hot liquid spewed out of his dick and onto Akira’s greedy face. The blonde had to bite his hand as his moans grew louder, matching the pulse of his member. Leaking down, the cum on Akira’s face pooled in his mouth before he swallowed in satisfaction. Breaking eye contact with Ryuji, he gave his cock a soft kiss, pulling away with a few parting licks before slowly getting up.

“Did you guys hear something?”

The two boys tensed up, their gaze snapping to the window.

“Sounded like it was coming from Akira’s room,”

“Didn’t he say that he was hanging out with Ryuji?”

_Shit, did they hear?_

“Huh. I bet it’s nothing.”

“Yeah, it’s getting late. We should all head home.”

Once the commotion stopped, the pair shared a sigh of relief, slumping onto the bed in a heap of tired, sweaty bodies.

“That… was amazing,”

Ryuji turned to look at Akira, watching his dripping chest move up and down in sync with his heavy breathing. “You really think so?”

“Mhm,” Akira smiled softly as he closed his eyes. “We should do it again sometime.”

The blonde’s cheeks reddened. “Wait, wh--?! Hey!”

“Ryuji…”

That soft, peaceful voice made Ryuji feel calm again; his gaze made direct contact with Akira’s.

“Yeah?”

“Do you perhaps… Want to go on a date sometime? As actual boyfriends?” Akira softly spoke, interlocking their hands as he cuddled himself against Ryuji’s warm chest, a content smile laying dormant on his face.

“A-As boyfriends? You want to be mine?” Ryuji asked dumbly, looking down at the wild bed of hair shuffling closer to him.

“Of course I do, Ryuji. If you’d have me.”

“Y-Yeah..I do. Aw man, I can’t believe this is happening. I scored myself a hot one-” Ryuji laid on his back, forearm sat on his sweaty forehead. He had a stupid grin on his face, but he didn’t care. He was happy, finally happy. But his happiness was short-lived by his realization of how gross they were.

“We’re pretty dirty right now... we should take a shower soon,” Ryuji said, feeling the cum already started to dry up and crust.

“Shhh-” Ryuji was silenced. “That’s a problem for future us. Right now? Just shut up and cuddle me. Let’s go to sleep, as boyfriends.” Akira hummed. He heard Ryuji give out a harsh sigh as he felt a free hand wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Ryuji." Akira hummed, swaying between the line of reality and dreams.

"Love you too.." Ryuji slurred, yawning heavily. He would deal with how much he truly loved Akira in the morning.

And with that- both boys closed their eyes and faded into a land filled with dreams of each other.

. . .

It’s bright outside. _Wait, it’s bright outside?!_

Ryuji jolted awake at the sight of bright rays seeping into the attic. Pausing for a moment, he heard birds chirping and the usual commotion outside.

_Dammit, what effin’ happened last night?_

In a panic, the blonde tried to get up to check his phone.

_I can’t move…_

Ryuji squirmed around until he turned over where he was inches from Akira’s resting face. His eyes widened, mouth gaping in an unnerving mixture of shock and confusion. His gaze darted from the other’s leg wrapped around his thigh to the hand intertwined with his golden locks. That’s when he realized...

“SHIT!” Ryuji blurted, immediately covering his mouth after remembering that Akira was sleeping next to him. It was no use, anyway. The raven-haired boy shifted his weight before groaning, letting his eyes flutter open to see a certain blonde freaking the fuck out in front of him.

“Ryuji?” Akira mumbled, his voice gentle but strained.

“Crap-- Sorry, Akira.”

Ryuji stood up abruptly, trying to analyze what happened the night before. The other’s voice behind him startled him in his thoughts.

“You alright?”

“A-Akira.”

“Yeah…?”

“What did we _do?_ ”

Akira froze, but his shocked expression quickly turned into a grin. It wasn’t long before he burst into laughter.

If Ryuji weren’t so damn pissed, he would have blushed at the sight. “The hell you laughin’ at?!”

The other had to calm himself down before he could think of a reply. “You don’t remember? We, you know--” Akira giggled, making a dirty gesture with his hands.

“WHAT?” Ryuji’s face turned beet-red. “FOR REAL?!”

  
Before Akira could reply, he heard someone familiar from downstairs.

“Hey, Akira! Your friends are here.”

_Sojiro?_

The teens shared a queasy expression before hurriedly putting on some spare clothes and heading down.

“Oh my gosh…”

Akira stopped in his tracks at the sound of Ann’s voice complemented by astonished murmurs.

“Ann? Makoto? _Futaba?_ ” What are you all doing here?” Akira muttered, his tone tainted with concern.

The girls shifted their weight from side to side, avoiding eye contact with Akira. They were visibly uncomfortable and that made him feel a little nervous. Guilty, even. What was up with them?

Makoto decided to take the lead and explain. “We were doing a fireworks show, but we heard some… things…” She fidgeted with her thumbs awkwardly.

“TOO many things,” Futaba added, crossing her arms.

Both Akira and Ryuji swallowed hard in absolute embarrassment having thoroughly remembered the mini firework show that was being held outside the attic last night. Ryuji especially tried to hide any marks on his face or neck, hoping that a miracle would happen and the girls actually heard something else.

Ann continued. “And we wanted to say…”

_We’re screwed._

“CONGRATULATIONS!”

Ryuji was hugged and punched playfully before he could even think. Akira also shared his unusual gaze.

“Woah, woah, woah,” The blonde pushed Ann away, a soft pink tinting his cheeks. “Bullshit. We weren’t doing anything!”

“Oh yeah?” Futaba wore her classic snarky grin.

“So you two _magically_ switched shirts?”

She was right. The two were so busy trying to get down quickly that they accidentally wore each other’s tops. Ryuji looked back up, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

“Uhhh--”

“And there’s a hickey~” Ann poked Ryuji teasingly.

“I-It’s not a hickey!”

“Yeah it iiiis,”

“I don’t know what the hell you guys are thinking but we didn’t do anything-”

Ryuji was suddenly interrupted by Akira who pressed his lips against the other. When he pulled away, Akira looked back at the girls and smiled,

“Yeah, we’re boyfriends now.”

Ryuji’s blush grew more intense until it stained his entire face. He wanted to say something but he felt Akira’s warm hand wrapping around his own, caressing it gently. The embarrassed expression he wore quickly faded at the touch.

“Ah-HA! I knew it!” Futaba snickered, punching the air.

“I’m so happy for you guys!”

“I hope you weren’t doing anything reckless. Did you two use p-”

“ _Not_ the time, Makoto!”

The voices all around Ryuji waned until all he heard was Akira’s soft breath. His gaze meeting the brunet’s, he leaned in to kiss him one more time.

_Yeah. We’re boyfriends now._


End file.
